Malice
Main= is a major antagonist in Riviera: The Promised Land; she reaps the souls of Sprites on Hector's behalf. Her ID is "No. 1132". Profile Malice made her first appearance in Lacrima Castle, having committed genocide on the sprites there known as Arcs. She spent a good amount of time stalking the last remaining survivor: Serene whilst Ein, Lina, and Fia were traversing the castle; the group occasionally spotted a black figure flying about, which they would later realize was indeed Malice in her pursuit of Serene. During her introductory appearance, Malice has cornered Serene and the player is treated to a scripted battle sequence which will end with Malice using Guilty Edge. Afterwards, Malice will attack the party in their attempt to protect Serene. Malice is seen much later infiltrating Yggdrasil with the intent of destroying the Aquariums. She is battled as the stage's main boss, in the heart of Yggdrasil. When Ein and the gang finally catch up to her, they were already too late to stop her from taking care of the final Aquarium. She then engages the party once again intending to finish what she started back in Lacrima. Malice takes her final stand on the Isle of Goriate, where the Maze of Shadows is stationed. Upon arrival on the island by traveling through Heaven's Gate, Ein senses Malice's thirst for revenge against him after having been badly injured in their previous bout. Despite the pain from the wound Einherjar left her, she attacks them once more, right before they enter the Maze. Malice is extremely loyal to Hector, going so far as to sacrifice herself in order to allow him to kill both her and the heroine Ein bonded with the most. She is considered by Hector an illegitimate Grim Angel, revealed when Hector himself let on that he had tricked her into thinking she was a real Grim Angel. According to her, she sacrificed her future, which was dismissed by Hector after she was killed with the heroine. Malice's Diviner, crafted by Hector, is called "Skadi". It's structured to resemble an axe, and grants her dominion over ice. Skadi reacts adversely to close proximity to Ein's Einherjar, though it is never fully explained why this is. Personality Malice fetishizes Hector and blindly obeys his orders; she at times even seems very aware of that fact that she's his lapdog. Malice has proven herself arrogant, confident, and ruthless; she shows absolutely no respect or mercy to her enemies or victims. She can also hold bitter grudges, shown when she attacks the party once more in the Maze of Shadows purely out of vengeance. Appearance Malice is fair skinned with blues eyes and long, blonde hair. She also has a pair of large wings plumed in black protruding through her clothing. Malice wears mostly white garments under her blue cape, which appears to be strapped to her by a black lace that is tied in the shape of a ribbon around her collar. On her hands are black fingerless gloves, each of which appear to be strapped on by a lace that wraps around her wrists. Malice wears black high-heeled boots. Other Malice is noticeably similar to the Grim Angel Number 367 from the PSP port of Yggdra Union. No. 367 wields a Diviner known as Skadi P-2, and has ice as her element. In addition, the Grim Angel depicted on the card of Judgment Zero (Kirke) looks identical to Malice. The exact connection between the two is unclear, but it can be postulated that No. 367 might have been some kind of primal form of Malice, still being perfected by Hector. Like Malice, 367 is clearly devoted to Hector as well, and the Asgard Servants treat her more like a guinea pig than a person. |-|Lacrima Encounter= Appearance ]] Stats Attacks against Serene |-|Yggdrasil Encounter= *Appearance: The Devilish Angel Stats Awakened stats |-|Goriate Encounter= It's worth noting that Malice starts off fully enraged, and will immediately use her ultimate move, Trie Noir, on her first attacking opportunity. Malice also begins with her HP halved during this fight. *Appearance: The Grim Avenger Stats: Category:Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Non-Playable Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Riviera Bosses Category:Grim Angels